Coping
by joshua.ramiandrisoa.9
Summary: Young Jack gets purposefully run over by a car and is seriously hurt. How will his family cope? And how will they get revenge on whoever's responsible for this? NOTE: Han and Gisele are still alive.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet pitch black night in this particular neighborhood of Los Angeles which seems highly unusual, but many people didn't seem to mind as the quiet vibe could bring some advantages. At least everything is all calm and cool at the Toretto house given what they have gone through all these years. Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz are blissfully happy together while Letty's memories are starting to resurface after her temporary obstacle with amnesia. Meanwhile the other couple, Brian O'Conner and Mia Toretto, are blissfully happy together themselves and they're parents of a young boy named Jack, who is now in his pre-teens. In their eyes, Jack is a miraculous blessing that came into their lives at a much needed time and over time, he is found to be compassionate, intelligent, healthy, funny, hard-working and has the ability to make anyone he knows feel better about themselves. One night after dinner, Mia notices that the trash bag was getting full and has to be taken out.

"Hey, Jack, can you take the trash out?" Mia asked her son who was finishing up his homework.

"Sure," Jack answered.

"So, Jack, do you want to see everybody race at Race Wars on Saturday?" Brian asked casually but with a smile as he knew that Jack has been wanting to attend their street-racing events, but never really got the chance to.

"Seriously?!" Jack asked excitedly.

"Hey, O'Conner, that was meant to be a surprise!" Dom playfully scolded Brian. Now, young Jack was more excited than ever, but he reminded himself he still has to take the trash out, so he went outside to get it over with.

As he puts the trash bag in the garbage can, he accidentally drops the garbage can lid on the street. Remembering what his parents taught him about safety, Jack looked both ways to make sure they're aren't any upcoming cars. He sees that the coast was clear, but what he didn't notice through the darkness was that a car nearby had its lights off and is secretly watching him. As Jack bends over to pick up the garbage can lid in the middle of the street, the car then turned its lights on and sped up. Jack quickly turned around to look, but it was too late. The car barreled towards him and hits him hard as Jack rolled over the top and then landed on the ground unconscious while the car stopped to look at him and drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the screeching tires from the car caught the family's attention, so they went outside to investigate. When they see Jack's unconscious body in the middle of the street, Mia screamed in bloody horror and they came rushing to him where Brian proceeds to feel his pulse.

"He's still alive! Call an ambulance!" Brian reported as he felt the pulse on his son's broken body. While both Brian and Mia both stand next to their unconscious son where the latter is in tears, Letty called the ambulance and it arrived just as Dom decided to call the rest of the family to let them know of the situation. First, he decided to call Han and Gisele who have both settled down together in Tokyo.

"What's up, Dom?" Han casually answered to Dom's call as it is now late morning in Tokyo.

"Han, we need you and Gisele in L.A. right away. Jack was hit by a car a few minutes ago," Dom said to Han while trying to hold back tears.

"Oh my God! Is he okay?!" Han asked very worried as he and Gisele love Jack like he's their own child.

"We don't know. He's been taken away in an ambulance now. Are you two able to come?" Dom asked still holding back tears.

"Of course! We'll be there soon," Han promised and then went to Gisele the situation which got them on the next plane to L.A. Next, Dom decided to call Tej who has settled back in Miami.

"Hey, Dom," Tej quietly grumbled as it is now a late night in Miami and was trying to catch some sleep.

"Tej, I'm sorry to wake you, but this is an emergency. Jack got run over by a car a few minutes ago," Dom apologized then reported.

"What the hell?! Is he going to make it?! How are Brian and Mia?!" Tej now was asking questions like he just had three cups of coffee once he heard about Jack.

"We don't know yet. Can you come right away?" Dom asked Tej.

"Already booking myself the next plane to L.A., man," Tej said as he got himself dressed. Now, it was time to call Roman who is currently in his private jet travelling to wherever he wants to go.

"Toretto, talk to me," Roman greeted Dom just as casually as Han did.

"Rome, can you come to L.A.? Jack was hit by a car and has now been taken away in an ambulance," Dom said repeating what he has been saying to the others.

"Holy crap! How are Brian and Mia?!" Roman asked suddenly very concerned as Brian has been his best friend since they were kids and would hate to see him in emotional pain.

"They're with him in the ambulance right now. So, mind getting your ass to L.A.?" Dom asked very frustrated having to repeat the question again and again.

"Already told my pilot to turn my jet around," Roman answered for himself. Dom then called Tego Leo and Rico Santos, whom he hasn't seen very often since the Rio heist, but the two agreed to fly from their mansions in Monte Carlo to help. Then, Dom decided to call someone he hasn't called in a long time: his ex-girlfriend, Elena Neves, who has been working as Hobbs' partner over at D.S.S.

"Hey, Dom. It's been a long time. What can I do for you?" Elena asked Dom as she has accepted the fact that they aren't together anymore.

"Can you and Hobbs come to L.A. as soon as possible?" Dom asked now feeling very awkward about having to call Elena, but this was an emergency.

"What happened?" Elena then asked as she can tell that something's wrong.

"Jack got run over by a car, so he's been taken away in an ambulance to the hospital," Dom said as his stomach cramped.

"Oh my God! I will tell Hobbs right away!" Elena said then hung up as she suddenly grew very concerned as she knew Jack as a baby and she will do anything to help protect him just like she did when Mia was kidnapped by Owen Shaw.

"Thank you so much. That was a huge weight off my chest. I'll see you later," Dom expressed his gratitude to Elena.

Meanwhile, Brian, Mia, Dom, and Letty are at the hospital's waiting room where Jack has been taken to surgery as soon as they have arrived. Brian and Mia were holding each other trying to be strong in all of this as their son is being fixed by doctors while Letty put one of her hands on Mia's back and Dom was pacing waiting for some news. A few hours later, everyone else has arrived unexpectedly at the same time where they gave each other hugs, high-fives, and kisses.

"How is Jack?" Gisele asked as she hugged Mia.

"He's in surgery," Mia answered even though it was painful to do. In fact, everybody's stomachs cramped up after hearing the word "surgery".

"How did this happen? Drunk driver?" Han asked about the possibility.

"I don't think this was an accident. I think this was on purpose. I saw some tracks on the road and it sure as hell didn't look like it was a drunken accident," Brian said as he clenched both his teeth and fists.

"That's why I called all of you here," Dom admitted.

"We'll check it out," Hobbs promised talking about himself and Elena.

"Now, what do we do?" Tej asked.

"Let's stay here and pray for the best," Letty suggested and everyone agreed with a nod. So, they all sat in silence where they quietly prayed that Jack will be all right. A few hours later, Jack's doctor came out.

"Well? How's my son?" Mia asked.

"It was a long shot, but the surgery was successful and he is expected to make a full recovery," the doctor replied with a little smile to which everyone sighed in relief and smiled as well. "But, he has a couple of broken bones and his brain was swelling a little bit, so we put him in a temporary coma. It'll take a while like a few hours before he wakes up willingly You got a pretty strong kid there".

"Thank you, doctor," Brian said as he shakes the doctor's hand grateful that his son is going to stay alive and recover well.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Jack slowly woke up from his temporary coma where he sees his hospital room is full of gift baskets, get-well cards, and a huge banner that reads, "WE MISS U, JACK". He then sees his mother holding his hand while her head is drooped asleep. To let her know that he is finally awake, Jack squeezes her hand hard which got her head up quickly and she kept turning her head which got Jack laughing a little.

When Mia sees Jack awake, she then kisses his head and said, "Jack! Thank God you're awake!"

"Hey, Mom," Jack weakly said as he continued to hold her hand.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Mia asked.

"Still a little weak, but just glad that I'm alive," Jack said as he smiled which got Mia smiling a little too. "Where's Dad?"

"He went back home to take a shower, but he's going to come back soon," Mia answered. "But, everybody else is here and not just Uncle Dom and Aunt Letty".

"What do you mean? Who else is here?" Jack asked as he seemed pretty excited to hear the answer.

"Uncle Roman, Uncle Tej, Uncle Han, Aunt Gisele, Uncle Tego, Uncle Rico, Aunt Elena, and Agent Hobbs," Mia listed her son's visitors. "Would you like them to come in and see you?"

"Yes, please," Jack said excitedly though still weakly. Mia then walked out of the room and saw the others passing the time in the waiting room.

"Guys! Jack is awake now and wants to see all of you. But please be gentle and quiet, he's still a little weak," Mia announced.

"Mia, we know the drill," Tej assured of her laughing as he and the others walked to Jack's room. They slowly walked in to see Jack smiling at them.

"Hey, everybody," he greeted as everyone gave him soft touches.

"How are you doing, little man?" Tej asked him.

"I'm getting better as much as I can," Jack answered.

"Your body must be made of steel. I mean, a car just hit you and you're still alive," Roman stated his surprise which made everybody frown and a couple of them swatted his arm.

"Speaking of the incident, is there anything you could tell us about, kid?" Hobbs asked as he wants to investigate this right away.

"Things are a little fuzzy, Mr. Hobbs. All I could remember for now is that the car was black. I'm sorry," Jack softly apologized.

"It's okay, Jack. That was a little bit early for us to ask," Elena said as she looked at Hobbs in a stern manner. A few seconds later, Brian rushed into the room and sees that Jack is indeed awake as reported by a nurse.

"Hey, Dad," Jack said happy to see his father who then gave him a soft gentle hug.

"Buddy, I'm so happy to see you," Brian said to his son with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry this happened to you".

"It's neither of your faults," Jack reassured everyone. Everybody then spent hours in Jack's room conversing about what's going on in their lives which they thought would be best to distract Jack from reliving that traumatic incident. When day suddenly turned to night, everybody decided to go to their respective hotels where they'll be staying throughout the remainder of their stay in L.A. But, Brian and Mia refused to leave Jack's room.

"Guys, you're very stressed. You two need to go home and rest. I will be fine for the night. Hobbs even brought two agents to guard me outside my door, so nothing is going to happen. You guys can come tomorrow morning and see me again. Please do it for me," Jack begged his parents with that cute pleading look he has.

"All right, we'll do it for you. For the record, I hate that look," Brian said which got himself, Mia, and Jack laughing.

"See you tomorrow, sweetie," Mia said as she kissed his forehead and as soon as his parents are out the door, he knocked out like a light.

Later at 2:00 in the morning while he and Mia are sleeping, Brian's cellphone rang which he answered and it's a nurse from the hospital. The nurse was calling asking him and Mia to come to the hospital as soon as possible as Jack is desperately asking for them and won't calm down until they're both here.

"Mia, wake up! Jack wants us at the hospital!" Brian announced to Mia. The two quickly got up, got dressed, and out of their front door in a rush. Brian sped up to the hospital as fast as he can which got Mia a little nervous, but didn't care as her child needs her desperately. Once they both got to Jack's room, they see Jack acting all hysterical and the nurses are trying to calm him down. Once they each touched Jack, he took a look at them and calmed down to which then the nurses left the family alone.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mia asked Jack as she rubbed his forehead gently.

"Bad dreams. I'm sorry for calling you guys so early," Jack apologized to his parents with tears in his eyes.

"Buddy, it's okay. We're here for you no matter what," Brian gently reassured his son as he hugged him. "What did you dream about?"

"I was in the middle of the road again. Only this time, you guys and everybody else were there. Then, all these cars hit us and we all died..." Jack explained as he is filled with tears again.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay," Mia comforted her son as she wiped his tears.

"I changed my mind. I want you guys here next to me. You don't mind, do you?" Jack admitted his need for them.

"Of course not. We love you and we don't want to see you hurt again, so we'd be honored to stay with you as long as you need us. Okay, buddy?" Brian gently told his son which got him to smile and together, the beautiful family-of-three all went to sleep together.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three days before Jack was allowed to be discharged from the hospital and go home on Friday afternoon. Brian and Mia stayed with him almost all the time except those times where they would go home to eat, shower, or bring Jack something he liked. The rest of the family would take turns keeping him company when Brian and Mia are not around. When he's still having those nightmares, Brian and Mia would calm him down and take turns hugging him until he falls asleep.

"Excited to go home, buddy?" Brian asked with a smile on his face as he and Mia signed Jack's discharge papers.

"Oh, yeah. I miss everybody, my own bedroom, and good food. I mean seriously, Damon's mom's cooking tasted better and those have given me stomach cramps," Jack joked which made his parents laugh. Jack still has a broken left arm, so his arm is still in a sling, and he has a broken right thigh, so they put a cast on his thigh and he has to operate on crutches. So, Brian and Mia helped Jack into the back seat of their car as they're getting ready to go. On the way home, Jack thought about his family and how lucky he was to have these different individuals in it. He knew they had been criminals for a long time, but he didn't care as long as he and everybody else was happy with their lives.

About two minutes away from home, Mia smiled and decided to tell Jack, "Hey, sweetie. We just want to tell you that you are so loved and everybody will be happy to see you back home. So, we have a little surprise for you...," she said as she pointed to the driveway. Jack then saw his surprise which wasn't so little: a welcome-home barbecue party with not just his whole family, but also almost all of his classmates from school who have come bearing gifts.

"Guys, you shouldn't have," Jack said in a really grateful way but trying to keep a modest attitude.

"We know, but your friends have been asking a lot about seeing you, so we decided the only way we could shut them up is to have a party for you," Brian joked. As soon as he got out of the car, Jack felt like he was a celebrity at a red carpet event as he is greeted by his friends who as gently as they can high-fived him with his right hand, hugged him a little, and even a couple of girls gave him kisses on the cheek.

Soon, everything was set on the table, the food was ready, and everyone was sitting down in two different tables with the kids including Jack in one and the adults in the other. Using a microphone brought in, Jack made a speech telling everyone that he appreciates everything being done for him and he ended it by saying grace while everybody ate and had fun conversations with each other. When his friends are gone after being picked up by their parents, Jack has been sent to his bedroom to rest though he insisted that he help clean up after the party.

"Okay, the coast is clear," Mia said trying to make sure that Jack is gone, so they can talk about the hit-and-run incident without Jack around to worry.

"All right, what's our next move?" Letty asked. "You guys said that Jack said that the car was a black Mustang?"

"Yeah, he started to remember what happened through his nightmares," Brian said through clenched teeth as he hated talking about his son having nightmares.

"Well, that's good, because Hobbs already has something on that black Mustang," Dom reported. "He should be here right about...now," he said as Hobbs and Elena arrived at the house.

"That was weird," Roman secretly commented to Tej and Han who both nodded in agreement.

"All right, what do you two have on our black Mustang?" Letty asked Hobbs and Elena.

"A black Mustang was purchased recently from an auto shop nearby. It is registered under the name, Fenix Calderon," Hobbs reported as Elena showed them the auto registration paper which indeed says "Fenix Calderon".

"Fenix Calderon? But, he's dead. Dom killed him," Brian recalled as Dom saved his life by impaling Fenix with his car. Now, everyone was confused.

"Then, it must be a fake persona," Gisele correctly concluded, but then remembered something. "Arturo Braga! Remember he used a fake name, Ramon Campos?"

"How could Braga be out of prison? That fuckin' psycho was serving a life sentence," Han said in frustration as he is worried for everyone especially Gisele since she used to work for Braga.

"More importantly, why did he come after Jack instead of any of us?" Mia asked now very worried to hear about how her son is dragged into this.

"I think he's trying to either threaten or punish us," Tej guessed.

"So, Braga decided to hurt Jack, a poor kid, instead of any of us? That sick son of a bitch," Roman noted through clenched teeth.

"If he thinks he's going to try to kill my boy to punish us, he's got another thing coming," Brian said now feeling angrier than ever. "We need to find that motherfucker and make him pay for what he did to Jack".

"Then, we're going to need a strategy," Dom said. Soon, everyone was brainstorming and coming up with plans on how to deal with Braga. What they didn't notice is that Jack overheard everything they said through his open bedroom window where he looks more scared than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

"I talked to Stasiak," Brian reported sadly. "Braga is definitely out of prison. He broke out a week before he ran over Jack and apparently he had help from another team of coordinated drivers".

"So, he ran over Jack alone as a warning and is getting ready with his new team to try and take us all out. How sick could this bastard get?" Roman asked rhetorically.

"Okay, now we know he has an army which means we gotta act fast," Dom said as he is afraid that his young nephew and even the rest of the family are still in danger.

"I'm going to go check on Jack," Mia said.

"I'll go with you, babe," Brian offered. The two then went up to Jack's bedroom where they see him lying in his bed looking deep in thought and his face looked like he's had a few tears.

"What's wrong, champ?" Brian softly asked. "Was it another bad dream?"

"Yes, the dream I had where you two and everybody else are putting your lives at risk to go after that Braga guy," Jack subtly admitting that he heard their discussion.

"You heard, sweetie?" Mia asked and Jack confirmed it by pointing to his open bedroom window.

"We're sorry you heard that, Jack. But, you have to understand: you getting run over and your surgery back at the hospital were the worst moments of our lives," Brian said as he gently touched Jack's head.

"Just like your funerals will be mine," Jack said as he began to cry a little again.

"Let's slow down a little, sweetie. We realize that's what all your bad dreams have been about, but that's why we have to do it: so, we could stop those bad dreams and make sure that no one will ever hurt you or us ever again," Mia explained.

After thinking about it for a little while, Jack said, "Okay, I get it. Can you guys promise me something?"

"Anything, champ," Brian answered.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together," Jack stated his demand while trying to hold back more tears.

"We promise," Brian promised with a genuine look on his face and Mia agreed with him as the two hug Jack further convincing him of their promise. After a while, Jack fell asleep as he was wiped out from his barbecue party, so Brian and Mia decide to join the others but reminded each other that they will come upstairs immediately if Jack has another nightmare.

"How's Jack?" Gisele asked.

"Well, thanks to our big mouths, he overheard our plans to take down Braga. He was worried at first, but he became onboard as long as we include him in this. If we left him alone helpless, it's going to worsen his nightmares," Brian explained about the situation.

Although reluctant, Dom could see Jack's point in that promise. "Well, then I guess he's lucky the school is giving him a couple weeks off to deal with all of this". Then, there was a ring on Brian's cellphone which shows a text message from an unknown number. Brian then was getting redder and redder in the face as he read the message.

"What did it say, Brian?" Mia asked now getting worried as she saw her husband's face. Brian hands her the cellphone therefore showing her the message which reads: CONGRATULATIONS THAT UR SON HAS SURVIVED MY LITTLE CAR "ACCIDENT". LMAO. BETTER WATCH OUT OR ELSE I'M GONNA MAKE SURE HE IS FINISHED ONCE AND FOR ALL. HURTS DOESN'T IT? JUST LIKE U DID 2 MY LEG IN PRISON. LATER.

"Tej, track the phone signal now!" Dom ordered Tej as he is now feeling the same rage Brian is feeling right now while Mia is trying hard not to throw up. "It's your call, Brian. We kill his ass or we let him get away with it".

Brian was thinking about it until everybody heard loud sniffling coming from Jack's bedroom which means he's crying which means another nightmare. Mia goes upstairs to calm Jack down while Brian looks at everybody else and decides, "We kill his ass and we make sure that it hurts," to which everybody nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Jack woke up a little earlier than usual as he couldn't get much adequate sleep because of the nightmares he's been having. He felt his face is sticky from all his crying, so he first went to the bathroom to wash his face and struggled downstairs in order to get some breakfast, which the only thing he can manage is toast. Pretty soon, Letty came downstairs herself and noticed Jack.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Letty asked as Jack really shouldn't be doing some heavy lifting.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I was getting hungry and...," Jack apologized.

"You should be resting," Letty reminded him. "If you want breakfast, you could ask either one of us".

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be a bother," Jack stated his reason. As the toaster dinged, Brian and Mia came downstairs and joined Jack and Letty.

"Buddy, you should be resting," Brian gently scolded Jack.

"That's what I told him," Letty casually said as she went back upstairs to get dressed.

"Here," Mia offered Jack a chair then went to put some jam on the pieces of toast he tried to make. "So, did you get any sleep, sweetie?"

"Yeah, some," Jack answered while also trying not to make his parents worry. About an hour later, everybody else have arrived at the house in order to start their operation against Braga.

"Okay, everybody, I checked out the security footage that I got from the prison of Braga's breakout. And I managed to capture his team members' faces and here are their profiles right...now," Tej said as he showed Braga's team members' profiles on his multiple computer screens. As they looked closer at the profiles, some team members start making recognizing looks.

"Brian, Letty, remember when we signed on for Race Wars? Those three guys were in front of us?" Dom recognized the three team members on the far left.

"And this guy was flirting with me at the market on Wednesday," Mia said pointing to the guy next to the three. Brian then gave her a sort of a disapproving look which then she said, "I let him down. Don't worry about it".

"And this guy was at my school. He was the school's substitute janitor," Jack also recognized a team member.

"They've been stalking us all week," Letty then said frustrated that they didn't notice at that time.

"So, it didn't matter whether it was Jack or not. Braga saw someone come out of our house and decided to make an attack," Brian concluded still angry that this happened to Jack of all of anyone else.

"So, some of them are planning to be at Race Wars tonight?" Han asked while Dom, Brian, and Letty nodded. "Maybe we should be there".

"Han's right. So, here's how it's gonna go: Brian, Letty, Roman, Tej, Han, Gisele, and I will go to Race Wars. Hobbs and Elena, you come with us too, but don't let them know you're cops or else they'll kick your asses. Mia, you stay here with Jack, and both Leo and Santos will keep you two company. Now, everyone, be prepared!" Dom stated his plan for the night.

"Why do we have to be the babysitters?" Leo muttered to Santos in Spanish.

"I know especially since you're the baby," Santos made a quip back to Leo in Spanish and then laughing to himself while Leo made a sarcastic laugh.

For a moment, Brian turned to Jack and said, "And so you don't have to miss seeing me race, I will have Uncle Tej film it," to which then Jack grinned. Mia overheard that, but at least she was happy to see Jack happy again, so she didn't argue. At least there's also another comfort for Jack: he gets to take his sling off as his arm seems to be perfectly healed.

Later tonight when they arrived at Race Wars, Dom decides to introduce everyone to Hector, their old friend, to give him the info on what's happening.

"Dom!" Hector greeted his old friend with a high-five handshake. "Brian. Letty. And who's your new posse?" Hector asked pointing to everyone else.

"This is Roman, Tej, Han, Gisele, Hobbs, and Elena. Listen, those two are cops, so I appreciate if you keep this secret between us," Dom demanded pointing to Hobbs and Elena.

"Sure, whatever. Where's Mia?" Hector asked as he was quite fond of her.

"She's staying at home with Jack," Letty answered.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about the kid. How's he?" Hector asked as he also knew Jack since he was little and became fond of him as well.

"He's healing. That's actually why we're here besides racing," Brian admitted having a motive about their presence.

"We know that some accomplices of the son of the bitch who ran Jack over with his car are racing, so we decide to pay them a visit if you know what we mean," Dom explained the situation to Hector.

"All right, do whatever it is you think is best. Just keep me out of it," Hector agreed under that condition as he didn't want to be part of the actual violence going on. As Hector left, Gisele signalled the others as she spotted the trio they were looking for.

"Want me to beat the shit out of them until they tell us what we want to know?" Hobbs offered.

"You really don't know how we do business, do you?" Han asked Hobbs with a serious look on his face. The team then approached the trio while at the same time trying to control themselves from doing something really stupid.

"Hey! You idiots ready to race?" Brian challenged the trio.

"Sure, what's the bet? Cars? Cash?" one of the trio members asked.

"Info. We know you're working for Braga," Letty answered bluntly.

"What makes you think we're going to tell?" the second of the trio asked.

"It's either that or we beat the crap out of you because your boss almost killed a good innocent kid we all love," Roman viciously threatened.

"We race and if we win, you give us the info on Braga's whereabouts. That's the deal. Take it or leave it," Dom said trying to make it clear.

"Fine. You got yourself a deal," the last of the trio gave in.

"Smart idea. Let's do it!" Brian then gave notice to the other people at the event who then cheered as a big race is about to begin. Tej then opened up his video camera which is prepared for Mia and Jack to see from their laptop at home. While Dom, Brian, Letty, Roman, and Han race with Braga's trio, the others stand by to make sure that nothing goes wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

The five Toretto team members that are racing against Braga's trio are checking their engines at the starting line until they finally got in their cars and the starter is about to start the race.

"All right, have you racers made your bets?!" the starter asks to which the racers confirmed by honking their horns. "Remember? Winner takes all! On your marks...get set...go!" the starter then started the race by waving down a flag to which then the racers sped up their cars as fast as they can each determined to win.

As Mia and Jack are watching at home with Leo and Santos, the latter crossed his fingers and said quietly, "Come on, Dad. You can do it," to which Mia smiled and then held his hand in support of Brian. Weirdly while racing, Brian sensed that he can hear what Jack just said and with that motivation in mind, he took control of his Skyline and made it all the way to maximum speed. Eventually, Brian came in first with his team members following him therefore beating Braga's trio.

"Yes! Dad did it!" Jack said as he hugs his mother and both of them high-fived both Leo and Santos. Meanwhile back at Race Wars, the Toretto team congratulated Brian and approached Braga's defeated trio.

"Well, we won, now take us to Braga," Brian demanded as he wants to get Braga over with and return home to his family. The trio then signalled the Toretto team to follow them into a trailer and while the others are watching the trio so they don't anything deceptive, Dom, Brian, Hobbs, and Elena prepare their weapons. But as they went inside slowly, they see that Braga and the rest of his team are nowhere to be found. Angry at being deceived, Dom, Brian, and Hobbs each grabbed one member of the trio by their necks.

"Where the hell is Braga?" Brian hissed.

"I don't know, man. I swear!" one of the trio members said quickly before Brian got a chance to punch him. Soon, his cellphone rang to which Brian picked it up from his pocket and sees it's a text message from Braga. Brian then widens his eyes as he sees the message.

"What the hell's the matter, brah?" Roman asked as he sees his friend's concerned face.

"We need to get home right away!" Brian said panicked as he shows Dom the text message which reads: GONE TO GET THE KID. STALL THEM AS YOU CAN!

"Hobbs and Elena, do whatever you want with those three! We'll go after Braga!" Dom instructed as he and the others except for the two agents got into their cars and drove off. Meanwhile back at home, Jack seems to be very tired as he is struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Sweetie, you're tired. Why don't you go to bed?" Mia said as she is concerned for her son's health. When Jack gave her a reluctant look, Mia then said, "Don't worry about us. We'll be downstairs if you need anything".

"Okay, Mom," Jack said as he kisses his mother on the cheek, wished everybody a good night, and hopped upstairs to his bedroom. But twenty minutes into his sleep, Jack thought he heard something outside, so he goes towards his bedroom window to investigate. He opens his curtains which revealed nothing, but as soon as he opened his window to look further, two men suddenly appear and grabbed him by the shirt. "Aaaaaah! Help!" Jack screamed for help as one of the two men strongly held him by the shoulder as they climbed down their ladder.

Mia, Leo, and Santos heard Jack's screams for help and rushed upstairs to his bedroom, but it was too late. His bedroom was empty and his curtains are breezing on his open window, but as they looked outside the window, they see three cars including a black Mustang speeding off their driveway. _That's the car that hurt my baby! _Mia thought before saying to Leo and Santos, "We gotta catch up to them!". Just as the three were about to leave in their cars to give chase, they accidentally bumped into Brian who has arrived with the rest.

"They got him, Brian! They got our baby! They've grabbed him from his bedroom window!" Mia frantically explained the situation to her husband and then cried in his chest as they hugged.

"It's okay, babe! They've just gone, so they can't be far! Everybody, let's catch up to them!" Brian ordered everyone who then got into their cars and try to catch up to the three cars.


End file.
